


Casi similares

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían cosas que lo hacia parecerse a él, más el cigarro, más su cabello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casi similares

**Titulo:** Casi similares

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Habían cosas que lo hacia parecerse a él, más el cigarro, más su cabello.

 **Nota de Autor:** Tengo un mundo de gripa e infección en el estómago que ando tirada en cama y retorciéndome de dolor… pero eso no impide que mis dedos toqueteen la pantalla de mi celular, algún día me harán peticiones de drabbles y ya no voy a estar, porque estaré trabajando *risas* no me hagan caso, ando delirando seguramente. Como siempre, las fallas en palabras y si me como una letra, pues la corrijo luego, dedicado a pieromachine, que no se me olvida ponerte el prólogo de Las Olimpiadas de Sangre y la conti de La Expansión del Universo…

Law era la persona menos favorita para la suerte, lo sabía y en eso no había dudas, con todo lo que le pasó en Dressrosa hasta suerte tenía de estar vivo… suerte que mas adelante le cobraría con intereses aquel "favor", que el mundo era pequeño si uno se ponía a verlo.

Después de derrotar a Doflamingo, el resto de los mugiwara y él trataron de descansar, y en verdad que lo intentaron hasta que una explosión y un grito les hizo dar un respingo. El grito era femenino y se escuchaba muy lejano, y el susurro que dio Luffy a Zoro lo alertaron mas:

"Si es Sanji el que se enfrenta a ella, hay que prepararnos, si él toma su personalidad sacrificable, entonces estará en peligro".

Sabía que de los mugiwara, Luffy, el espadachín y el cocinero eran los mas fuertes, entonces, ¿Para qué tanta preocupación para con su nakama? No tuvo que esperar mucho a una respuesta, el grito de que Sanji los vería en otra isla le hizo darse cuenta de que: si, efectivamente el cocinero se estaba sacrificando, que estaba mintiendo para que sus nakama no fueran en su búsqueda y que hizo lo mismo que él, ser estratégico.

Cuando lo conoció y vio sus cabellos rubios y el porte, pensó que Corazon quizás había vuelto, después lo miró mas y le faltaba lo idiota, ahora, lo idiota lo veía y no quería perder el aroma a cigarro que tanto le gustaba, aunque el cocinero ni enterado estuviera de que se parecía a alguien del pasado de Law y que el moreno estaba mas que dispuesto a acercarsele.


End file.
